Amazing People, Amazing Night
by SuperCumbercollective
Summary: Movie night with JJ, Hotch , Garcia and Morgan. JJ and Hotch had been dated for 8 month already, and the love between them is like bright sun. Little bit of JJ's and Garcias gossiping. Pure fluff. One shot.


Amazing people, Amazing night

Beautiful night, and everything were perfect. Four federal agents walked out of the movie theater. It was 11.43 pm, the movie had just ended. It was chilly night, with sky full of stars, but the black sky were still without the moon.

" That was possibly the best movie I've ever seen. " That beautiful blond agent, Jennifer Jareau, smiled. She couldn't help it. Just smiled. She was so happy. Being out with two of her best friends, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. But what was still better was that there was one special person hold her hand, Aaron Hotchner. They've been dating for 8 months already, and she loved him very much. It was something different. She's never felt the same way.

" I don't know. I think it was little depressing. I mean , yeah it was good. The maze runner, not my kind of movie. " Garcia said with a little loath showing on her face.

" Are you scared that the Griever is coming to get you? Don't you worry. You have Morgan with you. He will protect you. " The blonde agent teased.

" Yeah, you're right. No one should move alone at the dark, without Derek Morgan protecting arms around her. " She said with this trusting and bright smile on her face. She took her hand on Morgan's big hand. " Or what do you think, my chocolate god of thunder? " She asked softly and gave him this sweet look.

Hotch smirked. Between Garcia and Morgan, was this bond that nothing could ever break. They were always there for each other, and it was something unbelievable. It was something very sweet and cute.

" I don't think that our Pennsylvania Petite needs me. I think she has her own man protecting her. " Morgan gave Hotch this knowing smile and got back this same kind of smile. It was great to see how happy JJ and Hotch were together, and It was so good to see smile on Hotch's face once in a while. He didn't smile a lot at work, but when he did smile , it was like brightest sun.

" Yeah, you're right. Can I hear a bit of jealousy on your voice? " She teased. Morgan laughed.

" No, it's not that. I'm really happy for you guys. " Morgan smirked. He really were. They were truly in love. He's never seen Hotch like that. They both smiled brightly.

" That's our car. " Morgan said and pointed to that beautiful, black two-door Porsche. " Isn't it beautiful. " Morgan smirked. " Wanna check out? "

" Absolutely. " Hotch said without thinking. He's always loved cars. They both walked to the car, excited.

" May I present you, Model 2011 of Porsche 997. " Morgan said proudly. He had this sparkle in his eyes. They were both interested about cars. Morgan opened the bonnet and they both looked inside.

Little further, JJ and Garcia gave each other this look and said both at the same time: " Men. " Both laughed so hard.

Hotch and Morgan were still around Morgan's car. " Jeyje? Earth is calling! " Garcia teased, when saw how focused she was. She was looking at Hotch.

" You said something? " She asked quickly and checked if she saw that, and blushes when notices that she did.

" Nah, never mind. " Garcia smirked. " Can I ask you a question? "

" Of course. "

" Is he different at home? I mean, he's very driven and serious at work. What is he alike at home? With you." Garcia looked at her blonde friend. You don't have to be profiler to know that they love each other.

JJ couldn't stop smiling. She looked at Hotch. He was so good looking, so handsome. " Well, he's one of the sweetest guy I've ever known. And very romantic. Sometimes it feels like he's too good to be true."

Garcia smiled at her. " Aww. He must be one hell of a guy, to keep up on you. And I know he is. " Garcia smirked.

" Oh, he is. " She laughed. " And you know, what's something incredible? No matter how late we come home from work, he's never too tired. I mean, sometimes he has to stay work later than me. And next day we have to come back work again. He sometimes comes home after 2 am. Still he's up 6 am and ready to go for a run with me. No matter when he comes home, he's never too tired to be with me. "

" That's cute. " Garcia said. " But you know, that is going to kill him. " She laughed. " Girl, you are deadly. " JJ smiled too.

" Oh, you have no idea how many times I've said that to him. "

*** Month earlier ***

" Where are you going? " Hotch asked tiredly. He was lying on the bed still. He looked at the alarm clock on the night table. 5.24 am.

" I'm going for a run. " She said and jumped on her sneakers. She looked beautiful with black tank top and running pants.

" You want me to come with you? "

" I'd love to, but you know what I would love even more? You to stay awake for rest of the day without taking caffeine overdose. " She said and saw that beautiful, little tired smirk on his face. " I'm serious. You need rest. When is the last time you've slept over 5 hours on one night? Yeah, I don't remember either. I know, Cruz is off work two month, and he asked you to do some of his work. But seriously. This is slow suicide. " She tried to keep her serious face on , but it was hard. The way Hotch looked at her as something what made her heart beat ten times faster.

" I know. "

" I know? That's all you are going to say? I know. I gave you long lecture, and all you say is I know? " She sat the side of bed, right next to him. " You're Jerk, you know that right? "

Instead of answering, Hotch sat up and kissed her to her lips. She was surprised, in a good way. She raised her hand to his neck and jawline. He had little stubble, but she liked it that way.

" Fine. Go, I try to sleep a little. " Hotch said after the kiss.

" Thank you. "

" Is he in good shape? " Garcia asked with that sparkle on her eyes wishing to get some gossips.

" Oh. He is. Better than you could believe. " She smiled without taking her eyes off of Hotch. They were inside the car, and they saw how Morgan explained something very enthusiastically to Hotch.

" Like in Jared Padalecki – shape ? Or more like Jensen Ackles – shape? Oh, oh and Is he strong? "

" Pen, have you watched a little bit too much Supernatural? But It's more Like Jensen than Jared. " She gave her this huge smile. " And hell yeah, he's strong. He lifts me easily up, like I'm weight of nothing. "

Garcia sighs. " Wow. "

Hotch and Morgan walked back to them. JJ and Garcia giggled silently. Hotch and Morgan gave each other this look. " What did we miss? " They both asked at the same time. Girls looked at each other with this huge smile at the faces.

" Oh nothing. Girly things. " Garcia smirked at them.

" We totally missed something. " Hotch said and Morgan agreed.

" Ready to go home? " Morgan asked from Garcia , who nodded.

" Bye. I see you tomorrow. " Garcia waved to them and winked to JJ lightly. She smiled back to her and watched her to walk away with Morgan to the car.

" Should we go? " Hotch asked and took his hand on hers and they started walking. JJ's apartment were 50 meters ahead, and they walked in silence. Enjoyed the company of each other and watched the stars. It was beautiful. They didn't hurry.

Finally, they came to JJ's apartment. They walked in to that pretty apartment of hers. It were clean, well decorated room with beige walls.

Hotch took his black coat off and turned around to hang it to coat rack. When he turned back, JJ leaned to him and pressed her lips against his. He weren't surprised for long. He took his hand to her waist and pulled her closer his body.

After that kiss Hotch looked at her questioningly. " I've wanted to do this the whole evening. " She shrugged and smiled at the same time. Hotch smiled back to her , and kissed her passionately again.

She starts to unbutton his white shirt when he had just opened the zip of her dress. He was so strong and the warmth of his body felt amazing. She wraps her arms around his neck, and Hotch lifted her up to his arms easily.

The passion between them were something incredible. Hotch carried her to bedroom and laid her gently to the bed. His kisses came playfully. First her lips, then to corner of her mouth. Through there to her jawline , neck and shoulder and back to her lips.

Soon they rolled around on the bed, JJ now on Hotch. She press him gently to the bed still passionately kissing him. The passion between them kept growing every second. She have missed that feeling, to feel his touch on her body.

He quickly opened the hook of her bright red lacy bra and throw it to the floor right next to her blue dress and his white shirt and pants.

His hands wondered on JJ's body , feeling every inch.

Hours later, after amazing time Jennifer were still lying awake on the bed. The night ended too soon. It was almost five already, but she couldn't sleep. It felt like her heart were beating so hard.

Her head was on Hotch's chest who was already deeply asleep. His another hand was behind her back, holding her tight against him.

She put her hand to his chest too and raised a little. She looked at that one handsome man right next to her. She ran slowly her hand through his soft, black hair and smiled.

Leaned closer to him and whispered to his ear these three words she's not said to anyone else before. " I love you. " She gave him quick , soft kiss to his lips and put her head back to his chest.

She closed her eyes slowly and thought: " Wow. What a night. " She smiled a little, but then finally fell asleep.


End file.
